


So Do I

by Koho2001



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koho2001/pseuds/Koho2001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid needs somewhere to sit for a firework show and the reader just happens to have snagged a front row spot</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Do I

Y/N had scooped out her Firework spot hours before it was even supposed to get dark. She laid down her blanket and the small picnic basket she had water, a few snacks and an extra charger for her phone in. She now laid down on the large blanket by herself playing games on her phone. As the sun slowly set she watched other people setting up their blankets and tents all around the park. She smiled, knowing she had the best spot. This had been her firework destination for years and she had found the best spot. Of course if she wanted to get this spot she needed to be here around noon just in case anyone else had the same bright idea as her. Very soon the sun finally set and it was dark. She looked down at her phone and grinned. Only fifteen minutes now until the fireworks would start. She laid down and rested her chin on her hands, watching the stars slowly start to show up. Pulling her from her daze a hand rested on her shoulder.

“Excuse me?” Someone said. Y/N looked up.

“Yes?” She said. Leaning over her was an adult man, looking about her age. His hair falling over his eyes. “Can I help you?"

“Yes uh.. This sounds weird but I just got here and all the spots are taken. Is there any chance I could sit with you.” He asked. (Y/N) thought for a few seconds and patted next to her.

“Sit right down.” She scooted over, moving her picnic basket off the blanket and set it down on the grass. The man sat down. Curling his legs into a criss cross position. He pulled a plastic bag out of his messanger setting it down between the two of you.

“I Have a pretty large collection of sparkles and glow sticks in here.” He said. You quickly dumped it out onto the blanket.

“No Fucking way! I was looking for this shit for weeks!” You say pulling out a box of sparklers and opening it.

“I’ve had them for a while now. Thought I could use them.” He smiled cracking a glow stick and curling it around his arm. You lit the sparkler and grinned at it. He laughed and smiled.

“Thank you again.” He said.

“No Problem.”

The two of you continued to mess around with glow sticks and sparkles. You subtly stick one of the boxes of popers into your own bag for later. Suddenly you heard a familiar whistling and looked up into the sky. Fireworks started to explode into the sky. You set down the lighter and looked into the sky. Not noticing the man next to you slowly scoot towards you it was a surprise when his hand suddenly rested right behind your back. Usually you would have shrunk away but right now you were so mesmerized by the fireworks all you did was lean into his shoulder. You felt his head rest on yours and you watched the fireworks like that for a while. Not long into them your hand was resting on his thigh. His hand pressed on top of yours and found itself intertwined with your own. You refused to look away from the fireworks, knowing you were blushing hard.

The Fireworks seemed to last forever, but did eventually come to a close and you sat up. Un-twining your hand from his and starting to pack yourself up flustered. Not knowing what to say. The man started to pack up the glow sticks and the other things he brought back into the plastic bag and placing it into his messenger bag. He got off the blanket and you wrapped it up, stuffing it into your basket. You turned back to him and he was already standing up, towering over you.

“Thank you for giving me a spot to sit.” He said and handed you a card before turning away. You looked down at it and quickly read it over ‘Doctor Spencer Reid’ and his number. Quickly you dropped your bag and ran after him placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned o you suddenly and you had to take a few seconds to catch your breath.  
“Fuck I’m out of shape.” you mutter before looking up at him “Y/L/N, Y/F/N Y/L/N.” You tell him. He smiles and turns back to you shaking your hand.

“Well nice to meet you Y/N” He said. You nodded.

“Yeah.”

“I Hope we see eachother again.”

“So do I.” You say and watching him walk away “So do I” you repeat, a whisper this time.


End file.
